When The Words Of Comfort Are Not Enough
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Set after the scene, where Sam said "goodbye" to her father. Sometimes two people in a room don't need to speak. Simply, words are not enough.


Short Sam&Jack story. The idea came to me after watching_ "Threads". There was the scene when Sam said "goodbye" to her father and the story was kind of unfinished. I think there was supposed to be a proper ending for Sam and Jack, something like a moment where Jack would show Sam how supportive he is and that he still stands by her side, that he really is there for her no matter what and always. _

* * *

_**When The Words Of Comfort Are Not Enough**_

* * *

Everything had changed. Even she had changed. The moment when her father looked at her for the last time, when he said her name, when her lips rested on his forehead to give him a goodbye kiss. The moment, when the first tear found its way out from her eye and fell down on the face of a man, who was almost the only family she had. Even though she was grateful that, thanks to Tok'ra, her father was able to fight the cancer and his life had been prolonged, the burden of sadness fell on her. She didn't try to bottle up the tears, which were covering her cheeks, and kept falling on the face of the man, who just exhaled his last breath.

His latest look belonged to her.

Her knees were shaking and the ground under her feet seemed to disappear. Sam tried to calm her trembling hands. She stroked her father's cheek for the last time and without a word she came out from the room. If she could, she would start running. She felt so exhausted though. The feeling of emptiness took over her heart. The hallways saddened, turned grey. People, who she was meeting in the corridors, seemed to be without faces. Nothing was making sense. She felt like nothing could ever matter to her anymore. Everything became meaningless. Mindlessly, she came to her room, opened the door and stepped inside. She didn't even bother to switch the light on. The door closed and Sam leaned against it. She needed to feel something solid behind her back, some kind of support. She slid to the ground and put her head on the knees. She curled up.

She wanted to think.

She wanted to remember.

Soon she realized, there was no happy memory she could recall at the moment. The emptiness clouded her mind. She was sitting there, in the darkness, crying. Her body started shaking from cold, but her mind was too busy to realize it. She moved over to her bed and pulled a box from under the bedside. With tears in her eyes, through which she barely saw, she found a key and opened the box.

It felt childish. From the old and scratched box, that she had kept since she was eight years old, she took a teddy bear. Sam laid her head on the pillow and hugged the teddy. Sam closed her eyes remembering the day, when her father came home and gave her the teddy bear that was now in her arms.

She fell asleep.

A gentle knock on the door could not wake her up and when the door opened, she only rolled over. When he noticed that she was sleeping, he carefully closed the door and walked over to her. Jack couldn't get enough of the view. Sam was very beautiful but when she was asleep, she was even more beautiful. She looked like an angel. He sat on the bed and brushed a strand of her hair away from her forehead. Sam jerked and woke up.

„Sir!" startled she said. When she realized that she had fallen asleep, she calmed down. Sam rubbed her eyes realizing that it was not a dream so she quickly sat down. He was in her room. He was sitting on her bed.

„What happened?" she asked.

„I came to check on you. You disappeared," he answered putting his hand on her shoulder.

„How are you feeling? Do you want to talk?" Jack offered still looking into her eyes. Sam didn't take her eyes off him.

„Terribly!" she didn't try to hide anything. It didn't matter. She was well aware of the fact that he knew her well. His look of compassion comforted her. She always considered herself as a strong personality but in these times she wished there was someone who would comfort her, who would take her hand and say everything will be fine. Once again, she pulled her knees up to her chin and curled up. She wasn't in the mood to talk to someone. Jack's presence was enough.

„We don't have to talk," he said and stood up. He walked around the bed and sat down right next to her, put his hand around her shoulders and pulled her closer. At the moment, Sam didn't know what to do. She hesitantly laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. The peaceful rhytm of Jack's heart was soothing her. She was feeling safe. In her mind she was grateful he was with her. They didn't need to talk and yet they understood each other.

_Sometimes words are not enough..._

* * *

P.S. I hope you liked it. When I wrote this fanfiction and read it again, I could see this happening in front of me. I think it would be a perfect scene in SG. What do you think? Let me know, write me a short review with your opinion.

Sammie


End file.
